


That’s Why It’s Hotter (Under The Water)

by raspberrymocha



Series: Under the Sea [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Ardyn’s not a bad guy, Awkward Boners, Courting Rituals, First Meetings, He’s just kind of a troll, M/M, Making Out, Marine Biologist Ignis, Masturbation, Merman Ardyn, Pining, Prequel, merman noctis, merman prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: A human stumbles upon a sleeping merman prince. And the rest is history.Prequel to “Darling It’s Better (Down Where It’s Wetter)”





	That’s Why It’s Hotter (Under The Water)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s back! Now with 10% more world building. That’s what you guys read these fics for, right?

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, 114th heir to the Insomnian throne, blessed by Leviathan, is feeling pretty proud of himself for managing to escape his babysitters. It isn’t often that he gets the opportunity to feel the warmth of the sun’s rays against his skin and his scales, kept as he is under the watchful eye of his father and his guards. King Regis has grown even more paranoid in recent days, as reports have surfaced that a human has been snooping around the shore.

Noct has seen this human, flitting about like a confused dolphin. He keeps mumbling to himself in that strange language humans use, while using a small instrument to write on a little black rectangle. He’s pretty enough, despite his fleshy pink skin, with angular features and those weird clear things over his eyes that humans wear sometimes. He doesn’t bother Noctis, though, so he doesn’t pay the man any mind.

Instead, he stretches out on a rock, hoping to get in a quick nap before Gladio realizes he’s gone. There aren’t very many merfolk out at this time of day, and hopefully, they’ll all have the sense not go running their mouths. It is, admittedly, not safe to sleep here, where anyone might find him and where he runs the risk of getting a sun-rash. He doesn’t care about any of that, though. He already lost plenty of sleep getting up early enough to sneak out.

A splash alerts him to someone else’s presence, and when Noct cracks one eye open, he sees that weird human again. “Never seen this one before…” The man mutters, as if he should know every merman in the ocean. Noctis closes his eye again and rolls over, but the man continues.

“…Would remember one with black scales.” And, okay, that makes sense. No one outside of the royal family has scales this color, and of course this human wouldn’t have seen any of them before. “They’re stunning. Specimen is about… 6 feet in length, that’s below average. I wonder how old it is…”

At that, Noctis can’t hold back an indignant huff, because he’s already in his 20th year, thank you very much. He turns again, sitting up to glare at the human, as though daring him to say anything else about his size. The human’s eyes go wide, and he blinks several times, clearly taken aback. Then, he shakes his head, and goes back to his little black rectangle.

“I think I may have frightened it. Perhaps it’s best to call it a day.”

“No, please, do go on.” Noctis says, tail flicking in annoyance. He knows that it’s a mistake. He was taught human languages, but only for diplomatic reasons. He’s not supposed to speak to just any old human. Even so, he doesn’t regret it, not when the human reacts so comically. His eyes go wide, like a clamshell popping open, and he falls into the sea with a great splash. Noctis nearly doubles over with laughter, which seems to startle the poor thing even more.

“You can speak!” He says, pointing an accusatory finger.

“An astute observation.” Noctis replies once he’s caught his breath. He stretches out across his little rock again, though he suspects any hope of sleep is lost. “And you interrupted my nap.”

“I didn’t mean to.” The man says, frowning as he collects the thing he’d been writing on from the water. “I was simply… enraptured. I’ve never seen a merman with your coloring before.”

“I gathered that, thanks.” Noctis doesn’t elaborate on that. There’s no need for this strange human to know who exactly he’s dealing with.

Some small part of him, though, preens under the praise. Enjoys the idea of this man liking his appearance. Perhaps because he, too, likes the way this human looks, even half-drowned as he is. That’s a ridiculous notion, though, so Noctis pushes it from his mind.

“I think we have gotten off on the wrong footing, or uh…” he glances at Noctis’s tail again, and something flickers in his eyes beside the realization that might not the correct phrasing in this situation. “Anyway. My name is Ignis Scientia. I’m a marine biologist that specializes in the study of merfolk.”

Noctis frowns. Those words are vaguely familiar, but he can’t quite make sense of them. “What?”

“That is to say that I study aquatic wildlife, specifically merpeople.”

At that, Noctis rises up, leaning on his hands to stare this man – Ignis – right in the eyes. “Is that what you think we are? Animals to be studied?”

Ignis, however, seems unfazed. “Aren’t we all animals? I would, admittedly, prefer a different term, but this is the one given to me. It’s the only one my people would understand. I am, however, curious. So little is known about your people, that I can’t help but want to learn more.”

That’s something Noctis can understand. Even he, who is more well-versed than most, knows almost nothing about life on land. It’s something that has always bothered him. How are they supposed to work together, when both sides are so ignorant of each other?

“Fine. I’ll allow it.” Then, after a pause. “My name is Noctis, by the way.”

“Noctis…” Ignis repeats, sounding almost surprised. Probably because that isn’t his real name, obviously. His name is something wholly unpronounceable to a human tongue, but it has the same general meaning, and this is easier for everyone. “It’s nice to meet you.” He holds out a hand, and Noctis eyes it dubiously. There’s nothing there, so he really doesn’t know what Ignis expects of him.

“You’re weird, even for a human, but… It’s nice to meet you, too. I think there is much we can learn from each other, Ignis Scientia.”

Human tend to tread carefully around the merfolk, regarding them as vicious, man-eating monsters (even though the consumption of human flesh has been outlawed for centuries), but when Ignis responds with a smile bright as the sun, Noctis has the distinct impression that _he’s_ the one being preyed upon. And he doesn’t entirely mind.

* * *

Noctis sighs, not for the first time, from where he lays on the seabed. He knows it’s starting to get on Prompto’s nerves, but he can’t seem to help it. He doesn’t know what else to do with these feelings bubbling up in his chest with no escape. It’s as suffocating as it is warm and fuzzy and Noctis doesn’t know wether to claw his foolish heart from his chest or to hold it close to him, for fear of losing it forever.

And it’s all because of a _human_. A stupid, soft, fleshy little human that can’t even handle a little water. Noctis could so easily break the little twig in two, could tear his flesh apart until nothing remains, not even these stupid, stupid _feelings_. But of course he won’t do that. Because he _loves_ Ignis.

Noctis hasn’t told anyone yet, but he thinks Prompto might know. He might see it written all over his face, and hear it in his incessant sighs. Or he might not notice at all. He can be pretty dense sometimes.

Prompto looks like he’s about to tell him off, before something catches his eye and send him skittering in the other direction. When red fills Noctis’s vision, he realizes why. Prompto’s never liked Uncle Ardyn.

As one of the oldest living kings of Insomnia, Ardyn Lucis Caelum isn’t Noctis’s actual uncle, but it’s easier to call him that, than to describe how they’re actually related. He’s a slimy little man, but Noctis knows that he’s not really a bad person. Probably.

“So, this is where you boys swam off to.” Ardyn says.

“Why?” Noctis asks, eyes narrowing. “Who’s looking for me? Because you can tell dad-“

“Peace, child. Your father did not send me, though poor little Regis is quite concerned for your safety. You should take more pity on him.” Ardyn swims circles around Noctis as he says this. “After all, what would he say, if he knew you’ve been spending all your free time on the surface, and with a human, no less?”

At this, Noctis shoots up, the warm, happy feeling in his chest turning to ice. “How do you know about that.”

“Oh, was that supposed to be a secret? I may be old, but my eyes work just fine, I’ll have you know.”

“So, you’ve been spying on me? Is that it?” Noctis can’t remember ever seeing Ardyn during his trips to the surface, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t there. Ardyn won’t be seen unless he wants to be.

“Not spying, my dear boy. Merely…observing.”

“And what exactly do you think you’ve observed?” Prompto asks. There’s a steely, defiant look on his face, but the shaking in his hands gives him away.

“A great many things. A nosy human who knows far more than he should. And lovestruck merman who tells him everything, as though that will win him the human’s heart. Isn’t that sweet?” Ardyn laughs, and like usual, it sounds like a mockery of Noctis and every thing he holds dear.

“Noct? What is he talking about?”

Noctis feels his cheeks color. Maybe Prompto really hadn’t noticed. Either way, this is not how Noctis would have chosen for him to find out. “It’s nothing.” He mumbles.

“Nothing?” Ardyn blinks. “How easily you dismiss your love! If only your human could hear us right now. You might just break his heart.” He grabbed at his chest dramatically, as of stabbed through the heart himself.

“Shut. Up.”

“Struck a nerve, did I? Forgive me, I only wanted to tease my dear nephew a little.” That, Noctis doesn’t doubt. “After all, I just want you to be happy, and if your happiness lies in the arms of a human, who am I to judge?”

Prompto wrinkles his nose, but he doesn’t speak up.

“There’s nothing to judge.” Noctis replies stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t know what you thought you were ‘observing’, but it’s nothing like what you’re implying. Now, if that’s all you had to say, I’m done listening.”

“Have it your way.” Ardyn says, still smiling, but there is something odd in his eyes. Something sad. “Just remember, only you can decide what is best for you. There is no shame in seeking happiness.”

Then, before Noctis can say anything else, he’s swimming away, until he is nothing but a black dot in the distance. Further behind, Noct can see the walls of Insomnia, his home. It’s a beautiful city of glittering stone and the light of the Crystal. Noctis has never hated it, but he’s never liked the feeling of confinement, either. The walls pressing down on all sides, saying “This is where you’re meant to be, now and forever”.

“Noct?” Prompto asks, sliding closer. He looks up, wide-eyed with something between horror and confusion.

“It’s nothing. Don’t listen to him.”

That’s what he said, but when he sees Ignis the next day, he feels all the breath leave his lungs. The human has discarded part of his outer layer, leaving his chest bare. His hair is almost gold in the early morning sunlight, and Noct is captivated by the droplets of water running down his skin. Unable to resist the urge, he grabs Ignis by the arms and drags him down, silencing any protests with a kiss.

Somewhere, he thinks he can hear Ardyn laughing.

* * *

“What… in Ramuh’s name is this?” Ignis stares down at his lap, where a rock barramundi is still flopping. He doesn’t seem at all impressed, which is a shame, because it’s the biggest one Noct’s ever caught. Oh, and also a symbol of his undying love, so there’s that.

“A gift.” Noctis says, suddenly feeling unsure. Technically, this part of courtship is meant to prove that he can provide for a family and all that. Which really isn’t an issue here, but it had seemed important somehow, at the time.

“And what am I supposed to do with this… gift.” Ignis picks it up with just his fingertips, wrinkling his nose at the smell.

“Eat it?” What else are you going to do with a dead fish, really?

“Noctis,” Ignis says, setting the barramundi to the side. “What is this really about?”

“It’s silly. An old tradition, one that doesn’t even apply here.

“Ah.” Ignis says, and just from the one word, Noctis realizes that he understands perfectly.

“Well, I appreciate the gesture, all the same. In fact, I think I already have a few ideas of how I could prepare this.” Ignis’s eyes light up the same way they always do when he talks about cooking – because humans don’t just eat their food, they have to make a big production of it. Silently, Noctis vows to bring him as many fish as he wants.

* * *

Noctis loves Ignis. He can live with that. He can live with held hand and brief kisses to dry lips. He is not, however, going to stick his dick in a _human_. That’s what he tells himself, over and over, even when he writhes in frustration, dick already poking out of his tail.

He just can’t get Ignis out of his head. Ignis, with his hair mussed, and half-dry in the afternoon sun. Ignis, with his lips swollen and red after long kisses. With his chest bare, that ridiculous pink skin and those dark nipples on full display. The bulge Noctis swears he sees between the human’s legs sometimes.

It’s wrong and weird and _gross_ , and Noctis only lasts a couple days before he starts touching himself. He bites his lip to stop from doing something stupid like crying out for Ignis. Still, as he spills himself into the seawater, he can’t help but worry that everyone _knows_ somehow. Knows exactly how fucked up he is.

Ardyn especially gives him weird looks all day, but that’s just what he does. It probably doesn’t mean anything. Probably.

He waits before going to see Ignis that day, hoping that the time apart will allow the tide of his desire to ebb away. That was foolish, he thinks, when he finally does see his human again. As if he could erase any of his affection for this ridiculous man.

Ignis is thankfully wearing a shirt this time, though it dips low enough to show off his collarbones and just a sliver of skin bellow them. Noctis is not going to become sexually frustrated over some collarbones, or so he tells himself. It doesn’t stop him from staring, or the heat from pooling in his gut.

He silences Ignis’s greeting with his lips, and unable to stop himself, he runs his fingers along the line of those collarbones. Ignis shudders under him, and his eyes are dark when they pull apart. Or maybe Noctis is just projecting. Either way, he doesn’t seem displeased.

“Hello to you, too.” He chuckles, and gives Noctis another peck on the lips. It’s not enough. He’s not sure it ever will be.

“Hi.” He breathes, and worries that it gives away too much. That Ignis can see the desire still thrumming under his skin.

He wonders what Ignis would do, if that were true. Would he be repulsed? Or could he possibly want the same thing? It seems foolish to hope. Ignis obviously has great affection for him, but Noctis can’t be sure how far that extends. He allows kisses and brief touches, and has never shown any revulsion toward Noctis or any of his people. Still, this seems like a line that should never be crossed. Ignis probably knows that, as well.

Sometimes, though, he swears he can feel the human’s gaze in him. That he can see something like hunger in those stormy green eyes, stirring something in both his heart and his dick. But then it will disappear, and Noctis will wonder if it was ever there at all.

Ignis probably has questions for him today, just like everyday. Noctis doesn’t want to talk, though. He wants to kiss this silly little human senseless. So he does.

Ignis is sitting on a rock – Noct’s favorite napping spot, the very place they first met – so he pulls him down into the water. Ignis sputters, but is soon silenced by another kiss. His lips taste of damp ocean air and that strange brown stuff he’s always drinking.

“You’re affectionate today.” Ignis says once they part, but he doesn’t seem particularly displeased by it. If anything, his eyes sparkle with barely concealed mirth.

“Maybe I just missed you.”

“Is that so?” Ignis murmurs, running his fingers through Noctis’s still-wet hair. Noct can’t tell that he’s think far too hard on it, about how they don’t have much time together. How they’re from totally different words, that they can’t ever really _be_ together.

“Maybe a little.” He teases, if only to shut Ignis’s brain off.

Ignis hums, but doesn’t comment further. He leans back against the rock, though it can’t be comfortable, and puts his arms around Noct’s neck. His fingers brush against the hairs at the base, and Noctis has to suppress a shudder.

He leans up to kiss Ignis again, leaving a trail across the human’s jaw. He hears Ignis groan, feels it reverberate through his chest. Encouraged, he presses closer, hip to tail. The water from his skin seeps into Ignis’s shirt, and it clings obscenely to the man’s skin. His nipples pebble in the cool air, visible through the damp fabric.

Noctis has the horrible urge to pinch one, just to see how Ignis would react. (Seriously. He doesn’t know if humans like having their nipples played with. He doesn’t even know if _mermen_ like it). That seems like it would be taking it too far, though, so he refrains. Still, he doesn’t let up entirely, trailing kisses down Ignis’s neck to nip at the place where it meets his shoulder.

He becomes increasingly aware of fingers tangled in his hair, of the hitches in Ignis’s breath, and of something poking him in the tail. He doesn’t quite know how to get a human’s dick out, but he’s willing to work it out. Unthinkingly, he grinds down on that bulge, and revels in the gasp that tears itself from Ignis’s throat.

Then, just as suddenly, Ignis freezes up. He blinks a few times, and stares down between their bodies, where Noctis knows his own cock has started to emerge. He would be flattered by the staring, were it appreciative at all. Rather, Ignis is staring like he’s been faced with some sort of complex puzzle that he can’t quite put together.

Noctis doesn’t get what the big deal is. It’s just a penis. Surely, Ignis has seen one before. It’s not like he doesn’t have one. Unless. Maybe human dicks don’t look like this? Well, obviously, they aren’t blue. But other than that. Maybe Ignis thinks it looks weird. Maybe he finds it repulsive.

Feeling foolish, Noctis sinks beneath the surface. The water is cool against skin heated by both arousal and embarrassment. They should probably talk about this, but he can’t. Not right now. Not with the memory so fresh in his mind. So he swims away as fast as he can, ignoring the muffled sound of Ignis calling out to him.

* * *

He sulks for an entire day, during which Prompto tells him off no less than twice.

“Look, I don’t know what happened between you and your human,” He’d said “but you need to either suck it up and do something about it or get the hell over it and move on. But also know that if he’s done anything to hurt you, I’ll drown him myself, before your dad even gets the chance to sic the Glaive on him.”

It was harsh, but also exactly what Noctis needed to hear. The next morning, he goes to the surface as usual, and paddles over to where Ignis seems very invested in some totally unremarkable seashells.

“Hey.” He says, trying to play it off like nothing ever happened.

Ignis does glance up, then. “Hello. It’s nice to see you again.” He says, and Noctis can feel his face flush. Okay, so casual is clearly out of the question.

“I’m sorry. About the other day. It’s probably weird isn’t it?” By “it”, he’s referring to the situation as a whole, but mostly his penis.

Ignis swallows visibly, and Noctis feels his heart sink, because this is definitely it. The moment where Ignis tells him it’s become too much for him. That he can’t bear the weight of Noctis’s desire. He’ll probably go find a nice human boyfriend with a nice human penis, and Noctis will have to admit that his father was right, after all (which just leaves a bad taste in his mouth).

Then Ignis leans down, cups his cheeks and whispers. “It’s not weird. There’s nothing about you that’s weird. You’re beautiful.”

Noctis’s heart skips a beat as he breaths “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” And then they’re kissing again, and somehow it twice as good as before. “Now, I’m just asking out of pure scientific interest, mind you, but are all mermen so… well-endowed?”

Oh, _fuck_ _it_ _all_. He’s definitely going to stick his dick in a human. Just as soon as they get a moment alone.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Lost City of Insomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677575) by [Rikamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikamae/pseuds/Rikamae)




End file.
